Our Story OneShot series
by Breakdown6
Summary: Santana decides to give Brittany what she wants, to be out together and to express her feelings.  What better way to express her feelings than through song.  A series of one shots  sometimes Two-shots .
1. Our Story  Graham Colton

**AN: Obviously I don't own Glee or anything of that sort. Just wanted to write some easy Brittana fun.  
><strong>

"Hey Mr. Shue, I know we have a lot to work on this week, with preparing for nationals and whatever, but I have a song I'd like to sing, and maybe we can add it to the list if everyone agrees." Santana spoke quietly, almost timidly in the hallway outside of the choir room. She'd made sure everyone was inside before approaching Mr. Shue, who she knew was going to be the last one in, as he always seemed to be even though his office was connected to the choir room.

"Sure Santana, it's a real song this time though right? Not an updated version of Trouty Mouth or anything?" Santana laughed, shaking her head.

"I promise it's for real. I'm not really sure what genre it really fits under, ballad or adult contemporary, but trust me, it's a good song and it expresses a lot of... feeling." She gulped down the last word. She'd promised Brittany to start opening up about her feelings, knowing she was right when she said feelings make it better. Today was the day Santana hoped feelings were going to get her everything she'd ever wanted. Entering the classroom behind Mr. Shue, she looked towards Brad and a few members of the school band making sure they were ready. She'd spoken to the other students about the song, and threatened their lives if they spoke a word about it. Getting the thumbs up from "her band" she stood awkwardly in front of the classroom, her eyes downcast and hands nervously fidgeting.

"Alright class, we're going to start today with a performance from Santana, as a possible addition to our set list." Mr. Shue took a seat in the corner, waiting for the song to begin. Santana could hear her classmates shift uncomfortably in their seats anticipating some harder "Santana-esque" song, but when violins and a guitar started softly playing, everyone sat back, eyes glued to Santana.

_So it didn't go to plan_

_It's hard to understand_

_But now I know this is just our story_

_I was set in all my ways_

_You're never in one place_

_And now we can learn to walk before we,_

She looked up and locked her eyes on Brittany, who, like her classmates was wide eyed and in shock.

_Run, away to soon,_

_It's just me_

_It's just you_

_One day at a time._

Brittany smiled, she'd told Santana earlier in the week that she'd give her time to work out her feelings, that they could take this one day at a time until Santana felt ready. She never imagined that day would come so quickly. Santana watched as a proud smile spread across Brittany's face.

_When nothing's for sure_

_We can throw the past away now_

_Cause we don't need it anymore_

_One day at a time_

_Cause I still believe, that it's ours for the taking_

_I know that we can make it one day_

_At a time._

Santana dared a look at her other classmates. Rachel was beaming, having already picked up on the two after their performance of Landslide and their obvious interactions every other minute of the day. Quinn sat smiling, she was the first one who knew about Santana and Brittany. It was hard to keep it a secret with all the time the three girls spent together and she was happy they finally admitted it to her earlier in the year. Mercedes was still in shock, as was Finn. Puck was smirking, in the only way he does, while Kurt, Tina and Mike all sat smiling seeming to just enjoy the song and not really caring what it was about. She made sure to look at Artie as she began the next verse

_Yeah, we hear it from our friends_

_They tell us how this ends_

_But they don't know, this is not their story_

She smirked evilly, knowing that Artie got the point of her glare and the words she'd sang. Satisfied, she turned her gaze back to Brittany, who's eyes were brimming with tears and the proud smile seemed to have gotten bigger.

_I know we will find out way_

_We're gonna be okay_

_Cause I'm here_

_You don't need to worry now._

She beckoned Brittany to come down beside her.

_All we should be_

_Is just you and me_

_One day at a time_

_When nothing's for sure_

_We can throw the past away now_

_Cause we don't need it anymore_

_One day at a time_

_Cause I still believe that it's ours for the taking_

_And I know that we can make it_

_One day, One day at a time._

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands, looking directly into her eyes.

_We'll flee the memories like the dark, the in between_

_I want everything_

_And love I know will carry us_

_With you, I'll always have enough_

_We'll walk together through this life_

_One day at a time._

Tears were shamelessly streaming down both girls faces, ignoring everyone else in the room. To Brittany, this song was better than Songbird. This really was their song and their story. For Santana to sing this in front of everyone, she knew that Santana was ready to face whatever came their way, together.

_So it didn't go to plan_

_It's hard to understand_

_But now I know this is just our story_

_One day at a time_

_When nothing's for sure_

_We can throw the past away now_

_Cause we don't need it anymore_

Brittany reached out to wipe the tears running down Santana's face, mouthing _I love you_ and giving her hands a quick squeeze. Santana looked at their hands briefly, then back at Brittany. Brittany audibly gasped at the sight before her, it was a different vision she saw in Santana's eyes as she looked up. This was more than anything she'd ever seen in all of their moments together. This was Santana, guards down and completely vulnerable and open.

_We've got the rest of our lives_

_and I still believe that it's ours for the taking_

_and I know we're gonna make it_

_one day, one day at a time_

_one day at a time._

As the music faded off Brittany pulled Santana flush against her, her arms wrapped tightly around the girls neck. There was silence briefly as the rest of the club finished processing what they'd just witnessed and then erupted into applause, some of them wrapping their arms around the couple while others still sat stuck in their seats.

Santana and Brittany were still lost in their own world, despite the chaos around them.

"I love you so much Brittany, I'm sorry it took me so long" Santana whispered.

"I love you too San, it's okay, I would've waited my whole life, as long as I still had you. Even in private, but I'm so glad you did this." Brittany pulled back to look at Santana who still had tears dripping down her face. "No more tears babe. We got this and I'm not going anywhere." Santana nodded, noticing the people around them she quickly wiped her eyes, smiling at their friends.

"Well, I guess you guys all know now." Santana shrugged.

"Honey, please. You girls weren't exactly keeping the secret well hidden." Kurt said from his spot in the front row. He knew better than to get too close to Santana, and opted to sneak a wink at Brittany.

"Well, that was a powerful song Santana, definitely a contender for nationals." Mr Shue spoke, "and honestly, I may be your teacher, but I certainly wasn't born yesterday, I agree with Kurt, subtlety isn't your thing."

"Well apparently I'm the only one shocked by this." Finn sat, his head down almost in shame.

"Well, no offense bro, but you were never that bright. I figured if Lopez wasn't gettin' on the Puckasaurus..." he stopped when Santana shot him a look.

"Yeah, Finn, even when I was with Brittany I knew something was going on, I just didn't want to admit it." Finn looked surprised. "I still don't want to admit it" Artie said under his breath.

Rachel could see that Santana was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the attention, biting her tongue from slipping into bitch-mode.

"Well, I for one think it's awesome and I'm so proud of you both for sharing such an important moment with us. Not to take away some of the spotlight from this moment but I should remind you all that competitions are fastly approaching and we have a lot of work to do." She smiled quickly at Santana, noticing the girl smile in return and mouthing a _thank you_.

Everyone returned to their seats, and waited for Mr. Shue to explain what his plans were for preparing for their upcoming competitions.

"I'm so proud of you San. Thank you so much. Remind me to show you later how appreciative I am." Britt winked, watching Santana's face flush as she quickly crossed her legs.

"Oh, trust me, after this class, I'mma show YOU just how ready I am. I'm all about appreciating everything you are." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, biting on the lobe as she spoke. Brittany had to suppress a moan and tried to focus her attention on whatever was happening.

"I love you" Santana draped her arms over Britt's shoulders and threw her legs across Brittany's.

"I love you too." Brittany snuck in a quick kiss before both girls turned their attention to the front of the room as Rachel start a rant about proper song choice.

Santana was happy to see that her display of affection just breezed past everyone and things were getting back to normal, even if it also meant having to hear man-hands blabber about things no one was really ever going to listen to. Britt was right, everything was going to be okay.

**AN: I wrote this as a one-shot, but if anyone would like me to continue I will. OR I might start doing song based one shots that perhaps turn into a full story? If requested. Also, the song is Our Story by Graham Colton check it out, it's good. **

**Review please :)**


	2. Storytelling part 1

**So, by popluar demand, I decided to continue the musical one-shots. However, this one comes in 2 parts. So.. in true Brittana form I guess it's a Two-shot :) This one is a bit lyric loaded, but there's a point to it. The next one will probably be similar and that one will be up soon. Still review.. please :)**

Friday afternoon the Glee club was gathered in the auditorium.

"Good afternoon class! It's performance day!" Mr. Schuester came in, an excited smile on his face. "I can tell some of you are a bit worried. This assignment was meant to create a bond and a feeling. Sending a message through song may be the easiest or the most difficult thing any of you have ever done, which is why I assigned it. So, would anyone like to go first?" Rachel and Kurt's hands shot up, to no one else's surprise.

"I will concede to my friend here and let him start us off." Kurt bowed to Rachel and took his spot at the center of the stage.

"Thank you Rachel. I decided to not name who this song is for. So, without further adieu..."

"Ugh, seriously? How many old show tune songs does this kid have up his sleeve? Next time we should suggest he sings something outside his comfort zone." Santana leaned to whisper in Brittany's ear. Brittany on the other hand was taping her foot to Kurt's song.

"Well, it's usually really up beat and fun, but I understand what you're saying, no one likes someone with just one trick. That's why I could never be a magician, I can never remember the rules to the other tricks and end up giving away the secret." Santana laughed, remembering when Brittany tried to pull a quarter from behind her ear and ended up dropping the quarter down Santana's shirt.

"Well Kurt, as always a great performance. Rachel, I believe you are next." Rachel chose to sing Don't Rain On My Parade. Most of the Glee club assumed the song was directed at all of them and Rachel just took the easy way out. No one really paid attention to her performance and Puck quickly took the stage afterwards.

"This song goes out to a friend who really needs to listen to what I have to say." Puck looked squarely at Santana who became confused. In her confusion she didn't notice Brittany winking at him.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You being to wonder, could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one, you like up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare, to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it, Maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all your running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

_To another._

"I decided the moral of this song is 'grow some balls' and it fits perfectly." The group applauded Puck's performance as he returned to his seat. Santana glared at him when he passed but that only made him smirk more. He loved knowing he could still get under her skin. Santana was about to leap from her seat to wipe the smirk off when Brittany grabbed her hand and motioned to the stage where Sam was pulling his guitar over his head.

"Um, hi. I don't really have an introduction, so I'm just going to start.

_Hey what did you think I'd say_

_You're everything that I ever wanted_

_And this kind of thing doesn't just come around_

_Every time you go looking for it_

_I don't wanna be just friends, no_

_I'll never fake it or pretend_

_And I don't want another girl_

_'Cause you're the only one that I love._

Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder. As Santana listened she couldn't help but connect with the song. She had heard this song plenty of times before, but in this moment, with her beautiful best friend right next to her it all finally hit home.

_I don't wanna be just friends_

_That's something I can't understand_

_I don't wanna be just friends, not now, not ever_

_Those two words are bullets in my chest, just friends_

_Hey, what did you think I'd do_

_It felt so good waking up beside you_

_And the way you kiss, so delicate_

_Doesn't come around and I'm always gonna miss it_

"Maybe I should've sang this song to you." Brittany joked. Santana smiled but had to agree, it was becoming a more fitting song.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Brittany squeezed her hand and directed her attention back to Sam.

_I don't wanna be just friends, no_

_I'll never fake it or pretend_

_And I don't want another girl_

_'Cause you're the only one that I love_

_I don't wanna be just friends_

_That's something I can't understand_

_I don't wanna be just friends, not now, not ever_

_Those two words are bullets in my chest, just friends_

_Those two words are bullets in my chest_

_And it's never gonna be the same again, my love_

_And it's never gonna be the same again_

_Be just friends, just friends, just friends_

_Don't wanna be just friends, just friends, just friends_

_Don't wanna be just friends, just friends, just friends_

_I don't wanna be just friends_

_I don't wanna be just friends no, no_

_I don't wanna be just friends no, no_

_Those two words are bullets in my chest, just friends_

_Bullets in my chest, bullets in my chest, just friends_

As the last lines faded out everyone applauded, all of them wondering who he sang that song to, having dated Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. They also considered it could be someone they don't know since Sam wasn't around enough for anyone to really get the dirty gossip on him yet.

"Alright, who's next?" Mr. Schuester looked at the remaining students waiting for someone to pop up.

"I'll go Mr. Schue." Finn jumped from his seat and hopped up on stage wasting no time getting started.

_You, you gotta be the one, who's in on the action_

_I'm wondering when we're leaving,_

_You gotta meet everyone before it's all over_

_Why? They're gonna be here next weekend_

_And you, gotta be something else_

_Cuz we all got older _

_You, you're gonna be someone_

Finn directed his attention towards Rachel as he sang.

_You make me wanna smoke a cigarette_

_You make me wanna be someone else_

_You make me wanna be somebody you would leave_

_And I could forget_

Finn began jumping around on stage getting everyone else riled up along with him. Santana looked thoroughly amused by Finn's bold choice of song.

"Damn, I didn't know he had balls."

"San, did you have sex with him?" Brittany looked at her confused.

"Exactly." She smirked. "All two minutes of that nonsense and I had no idea."

_You gotta be the one to get a reaction_

_I don't want anyone to see me_

_And you gotta be something else_

_'Cause we all got older and you, you're gonna be someone_

Finn's attention had shifted towards Quinn now. His annoyance for both girls was something he was sick of hiding.

_You make me wanna smoke a cigarette_

_You make me wanna be someone else_

_You make me wanna be somebody you would leave_

_And I could forget_

_You make me wanna smoke a cigarette_

_You make me wanna be someone else_

_You make me wanna be somebody you would leave_

_And I could forgetI'll stay_

_You go_

_I'm fine_

_With or with out you_

_I'll stay_

_You go_

_I'm fine_

_With or with out you_

Now everyone was on their feet jumping around the seats, most of them singing along.

_You make me wanna smoke a cigarette_

_You make me wanna be someone else_

_You make me wanna be somebody you would leave_

_And I could forget_

_You make me wanna smoke a cigarette_

_You make me wanna be someone else_

_You make me wanna be somebody you would leave_

_And I could forget _

_"_Hell yeah Finn!" Puck yelled.

"Woo hoo!" Santana cheered and Brittany was clapping excitedly. "Finnocence is all grown up!" Finn laughed at hearing that and jumped off the stage to join his friends. Rachel and Quinn were not applauding, instead they were both standing with their arms crossed.

"Holy shit, you two look like twins right now all angry and whatever." Puck laughed. "Lighten up, it's just a song. It's not like you don't agree, you both have to admit you really are spotlight seekers in your own way." Puck nearly fell backwards when two fists collided with his chest. He took a step around the chairs before speaking again. "You both hit the same too. I'm kind of getting turned on." The girls tried swinging at him again but were caught by Mr. Schuester.

"Alright, enough of that. Maybe we should call it a day and continue it tomorrow." Everyone agreed and left the auditorium.

"Hey Santana, can we talk for a second?" Puck ran down the hall where she was standing by Brittany's locker.

"You guys talk, I have to talk to Sam." Brittany grabbed her bag and went to find Sam.

"Speak." Santana leaned against the lockers.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad about my song. I just really think you need to get your head out of your ass and grow a pair."

"Look, I get what you did, and that's cool I'm sure I needed it. I'm not mad at you, more so I am at myself but tomorrow I'm performing and I think you'll be proud of me. Promise me you won't tell Britt though. This needs to be important." Puck nodded and crossed his fingers across his chest.

"Promise. Now I gotta jet, I'm pretty sure there's still a few nerds in the parking lot that haven't been in the dumpster since yesterday."

Brittany found Sam at the other end of the hall near the gym.

"Sam!" Brittany's long legs got to him with only a few strides.

"Hey Brittany! What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for singing that song. I think it really did the trick, for both of us."

"Yeah, no problem. I've been waiting for an excuse to perform one of his songs anyway. Glad I could kill to birds with one song." Sam laughed at his use of words until he saw Brittany frown. "I don't mean actual birds Brittany. We both got what we wanted. I saw Santana's face during my performance, I could tell it was sinking in."

"Yeah. Things with Quinn worked out too huh? I saw her watch you as we were all leaving." Sam smiled and nodded. Quinn had caught up with him and given him a kiss on the cheek telling him it wouldn't have to be just friends for very much longer if he kept doing what he was doing.

"But um, I gotta get in there and work out. I'll see you tomorrow Britt, good luck with everything. Let me know if you need more help." Sam walked through the doors just as Brittany felt a tug on her hand.

"Monster lips is helping you with something?"

"Yeah, we got partnered up in Science. You know how confusing that is for me. He's just helping me so I don't fail." Santana seemed satisfied with the answer and tugged Brittany back down the hallway.

"Well, let's get home shall we? If he can help you with Science then I get to help you with Math and maybe you can help me with a few other things."

"Like what?" Brittany tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Santana winked as they reached her car and hopped in.

**Song Credits: All At Once- The Fray, Just Friends- Jason Reeves, Cigarette- Graham Colton. (GC may become a staple in my shots since he's the artist I started with)**

**Much love to my readers and reviewers  
><strong>


	3. Storytelling Part 2

**Alright readers, here is part 2 of my 2-shot. Less lyrically crazy I promise! :) Review away, good or bad. A writer can't get better if they don't take on some needed critics every now and then.** ***If critiques are necessary of course* **

Back at Santana's house, the girls started doing their homework until Santana became bored.

"Okay Britt, I think we've done enough for now. I need an education break." Brittany laughed, they'd only finished one of their four assignments.

"Well, as long as you promise me everything will get done tonight, I guess we can take a break."

"Oh, I promise things will get done." Santana winked and grabbed Brittany's hand as it came up to hit her. With one strong tug Brittany fell on top of Santana. "First on our list of things to do, is sweet lady kisses." She leaned into Brittany, their lips sliding across each other. The kisses were light and quick. "Next, sexy lady kisses." Santana's teeth grabbed Brittany's lips, tugging gently. Both of the girls smiling at the feeling it elicited. Brittany was used to this "kissing check list." She grabbed Santana's arms and pinned them down, pressing herself against Santana while she moved her mouth to Santana's jaw, just below her ear. Santana turned her head to the side to allow Brittany better access and encourage her to move elsewhere.

"You really think I'm moving from this spot? I know how much it drives you crazy." Brittany whispered and returned to her previous spot. Santana tried pushing her arms up, but from that angle Brittany was stronger. "Not gonna happen babe. And if you keep fighting me I'll stop this entirely." Brittany switched to the other side of Santana, trailing her lips from one side to the other. When Brittany reached the identical spot on the other side Santana had to fight the urge to move again.

"Britt, please."

"Tell me what song you are singing tomorrow." Brittany knew if she could get Santana at a moment of weakness she'd be able to get any information from her. Santana turned her head to face Brittany, her eyes staring directly into the blue ones of Brittany. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I think I'm done taking a break. You still have math homework and I told you I'd help you with it. We should probably get that done." Santana tried pushing up again on Brittany but was still pinned.

"But Saaaaannnnnn!" Brittany put on her best pouting face.

"Britt, don't you want it to be a surprise? I thought you liked surprises?" When the pout didn't fade Santana realized she'd need to sweeten the deal. "If you let me surprise you with my song choice, I will take you to breadsticks and then we can go to get ice cream with all of the sprinkles and goodies."

"And?" Brittany's pout only slightly faded into a hopeful smile.

"And we can play Mario Kart on Rainbow Road all night." Santana sighed at her defeat. She had been adamant to not play Rainbow Road more than once in any game of Mario Kart but it was Brittany's favorite.

"YESSS! Okay, homework time. I needs to get my math on or something." Santana laughed at Britt's imitation of her.

The rest of the night consisted of homework. It took Brittany a while to grasp the concept of her Trigonometry homework, but Santana never gave up, she knew Brittany could understand it once it was broken down into non-teacher form. When they were done Santana decided she had better go home. Her parents were starting to get on her case for never being home, even though they barely saw each other as it was but they threatened to keep her on lockdown if she didn't start spending more time at home.

-  
>The next day moved fairly quickly, Santana felt like she'd practically slept through most of her classes. Her mind was preparing herself for the inevitable performance she'd have to give later. Quinn knew about the song she was singing and whenever they saw each other, she'd give Santana a quick thumbs up. The encouragement was sweet but not enough. As the last bell rang, Santana slowly made her way back to the auditorium.<p>

"Hey San! Are you ready?" Brittany popped up behind her, linking their pinkies right away.

"Um, about as ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" Brittany nodded and smiled brightly. It seemed as though the smile was extra bright today and Santana suddenly felt comforted by it. A warming similar to the sun whenever she'd lay out in the summer.

"Alright guys, day two of performances, Who's up first?" Brittany jumped up from her seat next to Santana. "Well, I guess Brittany, you're up" Mr. Schue laughed. Brittany took the microphone off the stand and signaled the band to start.

_Hot temper with the shortest fuse,_  
><em>You're such a mess with an attitude<em>  
><em>You're working hard but you're paying more<em>  
><em>You never talk if you don't have to<em>  
><em>You had a job but you hate the man<em>  
><em>Who takes it all like Uncle Sam<em>

Brittany is dancing happily around the stage while the others watch, amused by her excitement. Everyone knew after the first verse who this song was about.

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

_Out of gas, so you walk for miles_  
><em>To pick me up in your worn out shoes<em>  
><em>You never settle, never take too much<em>  
><em>You count on me just like I count on you<em>

Brittany looked at Santana and winked.

_Kiss me like when I first saw you_  
><em>Figured out couldn't live without you.<em>

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>  
><em>I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

Brittany started singing directly to Santana, still dancing around in place.

_No one else will do_  
><em>I want, no one makes me smile<em>  
><em>I want, no one gets me how<em>  
><em>I want, no one else it's you, you you<em>

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>  
><em>I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

Quinn and Rachel had hopped up on stage to sing back grounds, which only consisted of Yeah Yeah Yeah. Brittany turned to smile at them before turning her eyes back toward Santana

_You're so hot tempered with the shortest fuse_  
><em>You're such a mess and with an attitude<em>

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>  
><em>I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

_No one else will do_  
><em>I want, no one makes me smile<em>  
><em>I want, no one gets me how<em>  
><em>I want, no one else it's you, you you<em>

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>  
><em>I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

Brittany hopped off stage and walked toward Santana

_You and me, walking together_  
><em>Screwing up for worse or for better<em>  
><em>You, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you<em>

Everyone started clapping and whistling as Brittany bowed and curtsied in response. She looked at Santana who was laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Santana stood up and hugged Brittany.

"That was great B. Definitely fitting for both of us." Brittany tightened her hold on Santana.

"I knew you'd like it. The lyrics fit you perfectly and the music was definitely my kind of song. This may be better than My Cup, maybe." Santana rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Alright, well, now that everyone's adrenaline is pumping, who wants to follow?" Mr. Schue looked around to the rest of the group.

"You should sing Santana. You'll have to go sometime." Brittany whispered but Santana shook her head. Brittany was about to pout again until she heard chanting.

"Santana! Santana! Santana! Santana!" It started with Puck but soon everyone else joined in, even Brittany. Santana sat planted in her seat, her trademark scowl in full effect.

"Santana, if you go up there and sing I will add another item to our sweet lady kisses list." Brittany smirked, and placed her lips on Santana's weak spot briefly. Santana's eyes shut immediately, her grip on the arm rest tightened before she stood up. Cheers erupted.

"Well, I guess by popular demand. Here it goes. I find it fitting that Britts did a Kelly song and that's what I had prepared as well. I think everyone can guess who this is for." She looked at the band and nodded her head. "Hit it."

_Is this a dream?_  
><em>If it is please, don't wake me from this high<em>  
><em>I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe<em>

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

Santana looked out at the crowd, the smiling faces of Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike gave her more confidence. She still didn't look at Brittany, she knew she wouldn't finish if she did.

_So, here we are and that's pretty far_  
><em>When you think of where we've been<em>  
><em>No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within<em>  
><em>You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe<em>

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_And I was hiding 'til you came along_  
><em>And showed me where I belong<em>  
><em>You found me when no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em>How did you know? How did you know?<em>

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

Santana finally looked at Brittany and just as she expected, she almost stopped singing. Brittany was sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes locked with Santana. The intensity behind Brittany's eyes nearly floored Santana, and the wide proud smile nearly took her breath away. She knew she'd done something right and that no matter what came after, she had Brittany and nothing else mattered.

_You broke through all of my confusion_  
><em>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>The good and the bad and the things in between<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

Similar to Brittany's performance, everyone erupted into cheers and applause. These cheers however were full of encouragement and pride more than general excitement. When Santana came off stage she received multiple hugs.

"See, told you you had it in you." Puck nudged Santana.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She blushed. When she reached Brittany she stopped, her eyes focused on her feet and her teeth digging into her lip.

"San, look up." It was a quiet request that screamed in her head. When she looked up, she was hit with a closer version of what she'd seen from the stage, and this time it really did take her breath away and knock her back. She fell into the seat behind her and Brittany took the one next to it.

"You are amazing. That was the best surprise I've ever gotten. Thank you so much Santana."

"I love you Brittany. I love you and I always will. I'm not scared anymore. I'm not even sure why I was scared in the first place. You're it for me. It's so simple." Brittany leaned in, wrapping her hands around Santana's neck.

"You've always been it for me." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and pulled Santana closer, their lips pressed against each other. Neither of them paying attention to the happenings around them.

Lost in their moment they missed the other performances, but they didn't really care, they had said what they needed to each other in the best way they knew how. The story of their feelings had been told, but the story of them had just begun.  
>After all of the performances, everyone congratulated each other again and walked out.<p>

"Hey San, I um.. I need to tell you something." Brittany looked down, Santana's stomach followed. She started to panic.

"If it's bad I really don't wanna know B" Santana whispered, the fear evident in her voice.

"No, no baby, not bad. It's just, well, I kind of lied to you yesterday." Santana looked at her, confused. "Sam isn't helping me with Science, in fact I'm not even sure what's going on in that class."

"Then what is he doing?" Santana's face hardened.

"Well, I knew you were going to have trouble coming out and probably needed help and when Mr. Schue gave us this assignment I thought it would be a great idea. So... I kind of asked Puck and Sam to sing those songs on purpose. I mean, I knew Puck would go along with it, but Sam had to take some convincing." Santana raised her eyebrows but Brittany laughed. "Not that kind of convincing silly. I told him if he sang the song he did he might get Quinn's attention. He said he wanted to see a Jason Reeves song anyway, so it kind of worked out for both of us."

"So you set me up?" Brittany nodded, looking back down towards her feet. Santana reached out and lifted her chin. "Thank you." Brittany was taken back by the response. "I wasn't sure if I should have performed the song that I did, but after yesterday I realized I had to grow up and just go for it. You are amazing Britt, I don't know how I got so lucky to find you."

"If I remember correctly, I think I'm the one that found you!" Brittany winked.

"You're right B. So... I guess now that everything is, no pun intended, out, I think there's still one obvious thing missing here." Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Brittany, I love you. Everything I said in my song was true and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm pretty sure the next part is assumed, but will you officially be my girlfriend?" Brittany bounced up and down.

"Well, duh San. I don't want to be with anyone else, ever, ever, ever."

"Good. Now let's get home and celebrate this news." Santana smirked.

"Nope. We have plans."

"Huh? What plans?"

"Breadsticks, Ice cream, Rainbow Road. You promised." Santana sighed, she always seemed to get caught in her own promises to Brittany. "But since you sweetened the deal for me, I can sweeten it for you too. We'll tournament Mario Kart and for every race I win, you get a free wish of your choice for me to do whatever you want." Santana vibrated with excitement, they both knew that Santana was terrible at the stupid game so this was an easy trade off for both.

"Well, you owe me something too. I sang after you, therefore you owe me an addition to our to do list."

"Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten. You get that when we get home, before Breadsticks. But once the to do list is checked off. You have to make good on your deal. Deal?" Santana bit her lip nodding.

As they walked out of the school they saw Sam and Quinn getting cosy against a set of lockers down the hall.

"Damn, that really did benefit more than just us." Santana laughed. "YEAH QUINN! OW OW!" Brittany slapped Santana as they ran out the doors to Brittany's car.  
>"Behave, or no sweet lady kisses addition." Brittany warned.<p>

"Mmmm, I think I like this dominant side of you." Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss. "I could definitely get used to this." Brittany smiled grabbing Santana's hand as she drove back to her house.

**Today's songs: I Want You- Kelly Clarkson and You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Favorite Thing

**Another one shot. Takes place this Season, prior to the breadstix moment :) Hope you enjoy! Reviews keep me writing!**

Santana and Brittany were sprawled out on Brittany's bed making campaign posters for Brittany.

"No Lord Tubbington, I already gave you glitter today, you can't have anymore!" Brittany yelled as her cat jumped onto the bed next to her, pawing at the pile of glitter on purple construction paper.

"Britt, maybe you should lock him out until we are done. He's just going to keep doing it and then he'll get glue and glitter stuck in his paws." Brittany's eyes widened.

"Lord Tubbington! TIME OUT!" She grabbed her cat and put him in the hallway, "And no field trips for fast food!" She yelled at him, closing the door tightly behind her. "Geez, you'd think he'd be less angry now that he's smoking again. Even though I don't like it, he should be more calm." Santana laughed.

"These posters are looking great B!" Santana held up her poster, shaking off the extra glitter and admired her work.

"Thank you so much for helping me Santana." Brittany smiled hugging her friend across the bed. "You're my favorite." Santana couldn't help blushing at the sweet comment.

"Me too B. Number one favorite."

"Hey, do you think Mr. Schue will make us write our own songs again? I just got a really good idea for a song!" Brittany leapt from her bed and rummaged through her backpack for a notebook and pen. She immediately started writing, pushing Santana away when she tried to look. "No looking, if I finish it I'll sing it in class."

"Fine, I'm gonna go get something to snack on. Would you like anything?"

"Anything but cheese and crackers!" Brittany sat up straight with her response causing Santana to look at her confused. "They taste like sand and fear!"

"How? What are you. Never mind. I'll be right back."

When Santana returned, Brittany was back on the bed, working on another poster.

"Okay, no cheese and crackers. I hope you don't have some irrational response to chocolate chip cookies or I'm outta here." Brittany shook her head and shoved two cookies in her mouth at once. "Ok. I wasn't going to ask what the deal with cheese and crackers is but my curiosity is getting the best of me, so spill."

"How come curiosity gets the best of you? I thought I did?" Brittany pouted.

"I mean I really want to know what the story is behind this sand and fear thing. You do have the best of me Britt Britt, don't worry." Santana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Brittany perked up. "When I was younger my parents decided to take a family trip to the beach. Well, my sister and I were sitting on our towels eating our cheese and cracker snacks and these birds kept diving down trying to steal our food. I hid underneath an umbrella and hovered over my plate until I finished, then the threw the plate far away and watched the birds go crazy. For some reason it's all I think about when I eat them." Brittany shuddered at the memory.

"You are seriously the most adorable girl I've ever met." Santana said laughing, pulling Brittany into a hug. "No birds are going to get you or any of your snacks from now on I'll protect you!" Brittany thanked her friend then pulled out a piece of pink paper.

"Okay, two more posters to make and then I think we'll be good." Santana yawned and stretched out her back.

"Good. I'm exhausted, who knew making posters was such a pain? I'm SO glad I make the pathetic underclassmen make our Cheerios poster." Brittany stopped what she was doing and burst out laughing. "What'd I say?"

"Oh, nothing, just realized something really funny about the song I had written, that's all." Brittany was gasping for air as she answered.

"Um, alright. Will I get to hear this song soon? Did you finish?" Brittany nodded between her hysterics.

After fifteen minutes, Brittany finally calmed down enough to finished her poster and added it to the growing pile near her closet. Santana had finished hers already and was laying on Brittany's bed.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Mmmm, if you keep doing that I'll do whatever you want." Santana's eyes shot open at her own reply. "I um- Yeah, I can stay here." Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed Santana a pair of shorts and a shirt of hers. "I'm glad I leave some of my clothes here. Makes this so much easier!" Santana went to grab at the clothes Brittany pulled out but Brittany pulled them back.

"Yeah the reason you leave them here is so I can sleep in them! Here, take my blue shorts and this shirt. Now we can be dressed like each other!" Brittany stripped out of her clothes and slipped on the pajamas. Santana watched, mesmerized by Brittany's perfection. The long dancer legs that were perfectly muscular, the tight stomach and how it contracted when she slipped her shirt on, the way her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders when Brittany pulled it out from the shirt. How her hands smoothed out the fabric then reached up to pull her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Santana. The longer you sit there, the longer it'll take to get to sleep, and the longer until you hear the song I wrote!" Santana quickly jumped into action stripping her clothes off and haphazardly throwing on the clothes she'd been given. Brittany was a little disappointed she didn't get to appreciate Santana's body as long as she knew Santana had appreciated hers.

"Alright B, let's get to bed. I'm beat and I needs my beauty rest. Dis bitch does NOT need to have bags in the morning." Brittany giggled.

"You don't need beauty sleep, and I've never seen you have bags under your eyes. Besides, tomorrow's Friday and I know for a fact you sleep until 1 on Sundays because I'm always over. You get plenty of rest San."

"Fair enough. But I really am beat. Good night B." Santana leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Night S." Brittany leaned over to do the same, then grabbed Santana's hand under the blanket. "See you in the morning!" She whispered. She heard a mumbled response and knew that Santana had already fallen asleep.

The next day in Glee.

"Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!" Brittany was bouncing in her seat, waving her hand back and forth.

"Uh, yes Brittany?"

"Well, I was making campaign posters last night and I came up with a really cool song and I was kind of hoping I could sing it. I don't know if we're doing original songs again but I thought maybe this would be the best time to sing it. I wanted to sing it earlier in my class but when I started to, the teacher looked at me funny." Mr. Schuester smiled and waved her down towards the front.

"Well, alright then. Let's see what you've got." Several students braced themselves for another version of My Cup. Santana sat on her seat, anxious to hear the song that had been inspired by last nights events.

Astrology, psychology, a new years kiss  
>These are just a few things that are on my list<br>Thumbin' through the paper  
>I can smell the coffee maker<br>Oh yeah, I like this

Tulips and tequila and the number 3  
>These are just a few things that appeal to me<br>Pillows propped behind my head and  
>Eating cheerios in bed<br>But of all of these

Santana tried hiding her laughter, finally realizing why Brittany was cracking up. She hoped most of the students took the Cheerios line as the cereal and not pick up on the double meaning of the line. When she looked around it seemed as though they had taken the innocent inflection, except Quinn who had her hand over her mouth, her eye brows raised in amusement. Santana could see she was shaking from silently laughing.

You're my favorite  
>And if I had to choose<br>You're my favorite thing to do

Brittany looked at Santana and winked.

Sleepin' until one o'clock on Sunday  
>Looking at the dress that I'll wear someday<br>Riding down the road we listen to the radio  
>We sing along - hey hey<p>

You're my favorite  
>And if I had to choose<br>You're my favorite thing to do

Polaroids and glitter in our hair  
>Running through sprinklers and nights at the state fair<p>

Santana smiled at the memory of their trips to the state fair every year. How they'd share cotton candy and Santana would always try winning stuffed animals for her, only to get frustrated and yell at the dumb carnie until he just gave her what she wanted.

You're my favorite  
>And if I had to choose<br>You're my favorite thing to do

Brittany smiled, clasping her hands in front of her. Santana smiled proudly, this was a million times better than My Cup. Her Brittany had written a full song in a matter of ten minutes and it was one of the cutest, most perfect songs she'd ever heard.

Everyone was clapping around her as Brittany took a seat next to Santana.

"Well done Brittany. We will add it as a contender. I haven't decided yet what we are doing for competition, but I'll definitely keep that one in mind!" Mr. Schue walked towards the white board to write his day's lesson mantra.

"Did you like it?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes. It was perfect B. You're my favorite too." Santana poked her nose, causing Brittany's smile to widen which effected hers as well.

"Good. It's our song now! You inspire all of my song writing! Did you know that?"

"I had a feeling." Santana smirked, linking their pinkies and resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Perfect song for a perfect girl. Both girls thought, forcing themselves to pay attention to their teacher. 


	5. Pistol

**Hello readers and reviewers. Sorry it's been a while. I had this written last week but I had some issues getting my impromptu beta to read it, and I didn't have a middle section and just.. blah blah blah. Anyway, this is un-beta'd so please bear with me if I have a few issues. Also, let me know and I will be sure to fix them. I hope you like this one, it's one I've been wanting to write for a while now.**

**Edit: I mention Breadstix in here, but they are living in NYC, so pretend that Breadstix isn't JUST in Lima, Ohio. thanks :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany stretched as the rays from the sun started seeping through the windows. Her left arm hit a solid form and she heard a muffled groan. She giggled as the girl next to her pulled the covers over her head.<p>

"Aww, is my little Santana trying to fight the morning sun?" Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck, wrapping her arms around the blanketed body and quickly pulling the covers down.

"God dammit babe, five more minutes please? You kept me up all fucking night." Brittany shook her head against Santana's shoulder. If she wasn't already aware that Santana really had no issues with their late night activities she may have been upset. The screams and moans from only a few hours prior that were still ringing in her ears kept reminding her.

"I may have done that but you can't miss another psych class sweetie. You also can't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I certainly can. But, if you expect me to go to class you better put coffee in my cup baby." Brittany bounced over Santana and off the bed. "Hey! You can't just leave like that!" Santana's head was lifted slightly, her eyes glaring at Brittany who had spun around halfway to the door. Santana puckered her lips and closed her eyes tight. When she didn't feel or hear Brittany getting any closer she began to whine.

"You are such a brat!" Brittany chuckled, bending down to place her lips against Santana's quickly. "That's all you get for now." Brittany ran from the room, her stocking feet sliding across the wood floor in the hallway of their apartment.

"Don't hurt yourself sliding around out there." Santana's voice echoed through the apartment. Brittany could tell she was still laying under the comfort of the blankets. She smiled to herself, she couldn't imagine doing anything else every morning. Sure, Santana was a bit of a grump in the mornings before her coffee, but the feeling of waking up with her arms around her, or wrapped in Santana's arms, nothing compares.

"Here you go baby, just the way you like it." Brittany sat down on the side of the bed nudging Santana.

"Mmmm, you're so good to me Britts. What would I do without you?" Santana sat up, kissing Brittany's cheek before wrapping her hands around the coffee mug.

"Well, without me you would actually go to class." Brittany laughed.

"No I wouldn't, I would be under the covers, sad and alone because I never found my soulmate when I was six. I didn't get my first kiss when I was eight and I didn't have my first time when I was fourteen with a beautiful blonde with electric blue eyes." Santana smiled into the mug as she watched the blush spread across Brittany's face. "I also wouldn't have had the courage to realize the feelings I'd been feeling were everything I ever needed. I wouldn't have had the courage to try so hard in school and I wouldn't be laying under the covers of this big bed in our New York apartment, about to go to class so I can one day be a counselor by day and singer by night."

"You're like Superman." Brittany's face scrunched as she re-thought her reply. "OH, you're SuperSan!" Brittany bounced happily on the bed, nearly spilling the hot coffee all over the bed and Santana.

"Well, even SuperSan can get third degree burns from coffee. I'm not invincible babe." Santana held her cup to the side, off the bed just in case. Brittany stopped bouncing momentarily to allow Santana to finish her drink.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah love?" Santana's voice echoed into her cup.

"Do you think you could get out of your night class early tonight? Say around 7?"

"Um, yeah I probably could. It's Thursday and we usually have a pretty lame quiz that I always manage to ace so I bet I could get it finished and be out of there by then." Santana nodded as she took the last sips of her morning sanity booster.

"Okay good." Brittany nodded hard then stood up and walked towards the closet.

"Care to tell me why I'm getting out early?" Brittany shook her head winking at Santana as she rummaged through her clothes. "Britt, come on! Please?"

"Maybe if you get out of bed and start getting ready for class I will tell you." Santana slid her cup onto the bedside table and tossed the covers off of her as she stood up.

"Okay, I'm up. Now, tell me." Santana put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"Santana, I said maybe." Brittany shook her finger and Santana, grabbing a dark blue shirt and jeans from the closet, throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't have class today?" Santana looked at her confused, her eyes shifting between the laid out clothes and her girlfriend.

"I don't, which is why I'm going to run some errands while you are at class." Brittany shrugged as if it was the most obvious response. Santana only got more confused.

"But, I thought we ran errands together." The confusion turned to sadness. Brittany wanted to stand her ground but hated seeing the pout on her girlfriend's face.

"We do baby. We do. But there are some things I need to get for tonight and you can't know about it. I promise you, any errand I need to run from here on out will be with you." Santana smiled brightly. "Unless it's an errand to surprise you later." The addition turned the smile into a scowl.

"You are evil Brittany S. Pierce. Pure evil."

"But you love me because I'm the only one that can put up with your feistiness and the only one that knows how you take your coffee and the only one that knows that place below your ear that-"

"Yes, to all of that. If you want me to go to class you better not keep talking about that place, or any of the other places you've discovered." Brittany slapped Santana's ass and pushed her out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

"Shower time SuperSan."

"Oh, and please don't call me that, I feel like a discount grocery store."

"As you wish princess. Anything for you." Brittany closed the door behind her and walked back towards the kitchen to pour herself some orange juice.

Fifteen minutes later Santana padded back into her bedroom to change noticing the clothes were off the bed. Santana peeked her head out of the bedroom hoping to hear the sounds of Brittany in the kitchen or the silent hum of the television in their living room. Silence. Santana opted to get dressed before venturing further into the apartment in case the shades weren't closed and their creepy neighbor was home. He had seen far too much of both girls when they'd been too wrapped up in each other to remember to close the shades on several occasions. Luckily they were smart enough to close them when Brittany decided she wanted to run around the apartment naked just for fun.

Brittany had put out a travel mug of coffee and a granola bar for Santana to grab on her way out. Next to it was a piece of folded notebook paper, the fringes crookedly cut from the paper, some of which were still scattered on the floor.

_My sexy Santana,_

_I was going to stay until you got out of the shower, but then I realized you really needed to get to class and I would only slow you down. I also realized I needed to get my errands started before I forgot what I needed to do. Please take the coffee and granola bar to class with you. I don't want to over hear some kid talking about the "grumpy bitchy latina" from their psych class. I will call or text you later I promise. I love you so much, can't wait until tonight! _

_OH, that's also why I had to leave, I didn't want to ruin anything for you._

_Have a good day at class babe. I miss you already._

_Love,_

_Your adorable electric blue eyed girlfriend._

_P.S. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Santana folded the note back and placed it in her pocket. As sad as she was that she wouldn't get to see Brittany until later, anytime Brittany had to leave she'd leave a note or send a text. With each note there was always a P.S. Santana always thought she'd repeat something or would run out of things to say, but each time was different. With her bag thrown over her shoulder and her thoughtful snack in her hands Santana stepped happily out of her apartment, locked the door and ran down the three flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked through the downtown, the spring air keeping her cool against the beating sun. All of the snow had melted, the trees were starting to grow buds at the ends, and flowers were being planted in neighboring houses. It was the perfect day in Brittany's eyes and she had plans to make it even more perfect.<p>

She turned down a side street where The Grind, Santana's favorite coffee spot, was. When they were back home they always ended up at Lima Bean, which they also had in New York but Santana hated how corporate it was. She also claimed the coffee was better at this place than any other coffee shop she'd been to. Brittany smiled when she saw familiar short blonde hair in the window. She ran across the street, nearly getting hit by a car, and walked right over to her friend.

"Quinn! I didn't know you were here!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders nearly knocking her cup off of the table. "When did you get to New York? Why are you here? Your hair still looks so cute short, I'm glad you went back to it! Santana and I are geniuses for suggesting it years ago! Anyway, why don't I know about your being here? Wait... did I forget, did you tell me already?" Quinn simply laughed at her friend, loving how some people just never change their quirkiness over the years. It hadn't been that long since she had seen her friends, but it still made Quinn happy to see that things were just how they were supposed to be.

"Don't worry Brittany, no one knows I'm here. I'm kind of trying to surprise someone so don't tell anyone, not even Santana. I'm so glad to see you though, I've missed you, how are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've talked." In truth it had been nearly two months for Quinn and Brittany. Quinn usually talked to Santana; their schedules coincided better than her and Brittany's. She liked hearing about their lives from Santana but Brittany always had more to say which added excitement to Santana's usual vague retelling of events.

"Oh my gosh, if you're doing your surprise today, it's going to be like a double surprise day, that's even better!" Quinn looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I can't really get into detail but it's for Santana. I have a few things to work out if I want this surprise to go off hitchless but.."

"Hitch less?"

"Yeah, you know, that saying, 'go off without a hitch'?" Quinn laughed, some things really never did change no matter how smart Brittany truly was, the innocence and confusion of common words and phrases still remained intact.

"Well, if you need help I may be able to assist you. My surprise isn't until much later tonight." Quinn took a sip of her tea, nearly choking on it when Brittany's arms wrapped around her again, squeezing very tightly.

"Yes! Please Q! I wanted to get Breadstix to deliver but where I need them to deliver it to is kind of a random place and I won't be there to take it from the delivery guy but I don't want him to just leave it there in case someone else took it and it would just ruin everything! My plan isn't until tonight too, do you think you'll be doing your surprise before 8?" Quinn thought for a moment trying to remember when she had planned her "big moment."

"Well, as long as it's still before 8, but any later and you're on your own."

"It won't be, I gave Santana strict instructions to get out of class early and be at the apartment by 7."

"Knowing her she'll get out earlier just so she can know what's going on quicker." Quinn laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend's serious impatience problem.

"Oh, I've already planned around that. She can sit and wait for however long it takes until 7 o'clock rolls around. My plan begins at 7 regardless of her silly impatience, she made me wait long enough to just be her girlfriend!" Both girls laughed. "I'm milking this thing for as long as I possibly can." Brittany added between laughs.

"Good you should! Now tell me what it is I'm helping with. I need details if I'm going to be your own personal Breadstix delivery girl."

Brittany hesitated for a moment. She really didn't want anyone to know about this before Santana did but if Quinn was going to help her she figured she should probably let her in on the surprise. First though, she ordered herself a drink, she was going to need something to do with her hands as she explained the plan to Quinn. This had to be perfect, this was the first thing Brittany ever really planned out that she didn't have any back up plan for.

When everything was fully explained, Brittany and Quinn parted ways. Brittany said she'd text Quinn if any changes to the plan came up, but kept her fingers crossed that it would go accordingly. She wished Quinn good luck at her plan, which was also revealed during their conversation, and promised to call each other the next day to get details on their night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santana was having trouble paying any attention in her class. Whenever she would start taking notes her mind would wander to why Brittany would want her home early. Nothing this morning seemed out of the ordinary, Brittany was her usual bubbly self.<p>

Santana had an hour break between classes. She contemplated driving back to her and Brittany's apartment but knew by the time she got there she'd only have twenty minutes until she needed to get back for her class. She hated Thursdays, they were her busiest days. One of her classes was only on Thursday so it was twice as long, then she had the class she was skipping out on early.

Santana's phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled before swiping her finger across the screen to answer.

"You know, I was just thinking about you and then you make my pants vibrate. How are you that good?"

"After all this time you're still asking that? Baby, you said it yourself, I'm a natural!" Brittany's playful smirk was evident in her voice. "Anyway, how are you? How was class? You're on lunch right?"

"I'm good. Class was alright I guess, I couldn't really concentrate knowing you have some kind of sneakiness happening tonight. Yes I'm on lunch for the next.." she pulled her phone away from her head to check the clock, "fifty minutes. What are you doing? How was your morning baby? I was so sad that you were gone when I got out of the shower." Santana pouted, hoping Brittany could some how see it through the phone.

"I know baby, but I told you why I had to leave. This surprise is really important and I don't want to ruin it. I'm actually just getting back to our apartment so I can shower and get ready for tonight. My morning was alright, I went to The Grind and just hung out there for a little bit. Most of my errands are taken care of I just have one phone call to make to double check something and then I will be waiting for you at 7."

"Mmmm, shower huh? Maybe I should just skip my next class and come home now, then you won't have to wait for me later." Brittany rolled her eyes, of course that was the only thing that caught her girlfriend's attention.

"No. I will push the couch up against the door if I have to, you are not to skip class and come home any earlier than what I told you. If I find out you did the plan is off and you will never find out. Ever. Don't forget I know people who know people and I can quickly find out if you skipped." Santana didn't know how, but it was true. She once skipped out on a boring lecture in her Environmental Science class and Brittany didn't talk to her the rest of the night. She didn't say who told her but just that she knew Santana didn't go to class that day.

"Fine. I'll go to class, but I can't promise I'll be paying any attention! I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. Don't worry you'll survive your classes and then everything will be perfect."

"So I'm coming home to you naked? Because that would be the most perfect thing EVER! Only thing I could ever want."

"You have serious boy-brain problems, only thinking about one thing. Trust me baby, after this surprise you'll be able to have whatever you want." Brittany whispered the last part which caused Santana to stop walking. Brittany could hear her gulp and take in a shaky breath. "Like I said, be at the apartment at 7. I need to shower now. I love you sweetheart. Behave yourself in class. I'll see you later." Brittany's voice was playful now, she knew what she had done.

"Uh. Um. I love you too babe. Yeah. I'll see you later." The call ended before Santana could really regain her composure. _This is going to be a long couple of hours._ Santana thought. She checked the time and realized she'd still be able to grab a sandwich before class if she ate fast. She needed something in her stomach, her nerves were starting to build and she was afraid she might end up throwing up her coffee and granola bar if she didn't weigh it down with something else.

"Focus Santana, fucking get your act together! Just get through class and everything will be fine." Santana repeated this mantra all throughout lunch.

She got to class, pulled out her notebook and tried to shake the thoughts from her head for a least the next couple of hours. It would be hard, but for Brittany she was willing to try.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into her apartment at exactly 6:48. She had blown through her quiz and practically ran to her car and sped home nearly missing two semi trucks and a BMW on the way. The apartment was silent when she walked in, it didn't look like Brittany was even home.<p>

"Britt? Babe?" Santana set her bag down next to the couch, throwing her jacket over the arm rest and set her keys on one of the tables. She strained her ears for any noise coming from the bathroom or bedroom as she walked through their apartment.

The doors to both rooms were wide open, no lights were on and it didn't look like anyone had been there since she'd left that morning. Santana pulled her phone out to call Brittany.

_"Hey baby! Are you home?"_Santana planned on being mad at Brittany, or worried that she wasn't home but just hearing her made her laugh at the girl's cheerful greeting.

"Yeah, where are you? I got out of class extra early and hurried home for you." Santana pouted into the phone, even if Brittany couldn't actually see her she knew she'd pick up on the facial expressions, she always did.

_"Oh, don't worry I'll be there soon."_

"Well, I was told there would be a surprise. Where is my surprise?" Santana demanded, walking back towards the living room.

_"Calm down feisty girl. You'll find out soon enough. What are you wearing right now?"_

"Ohh, is this my surprise? Phone sex? I think I like it!" Santana laid down on the couch, a smirk on her face. She rested her free hand behind her head and bit her lip.

_"No babe, that's not what I'm doing. You have five minutes to get off the couch, wipe that smirk off your face and put on those black jeans and red fancy shirt I like. Wear comfy but cute shoes though, like the black cheater heels with the strappy thing."_Santana was taken back by Brittany's demands and the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing. She looked around her apartment to try and spot any hidden cameras that Brittany may have placed. Figuring her girlfriend just knew her very well she sighed and pushed herself off of the couch.

"This is kind of creepy how well you know me. You're not a spy or something are you, I'm not bugged or anything right?"

_"You just wasted one minute asking me a silly question. A girl doesn't like to be kept waiting, if you're late your surprise goes out the window."_

"Okay, I've gotta go. See you in four minutes." Santana hit the end button her phone before Brittany could even breathe a response. She practically slid into the bedroom, knocking the door against wall to catch herself as she fell inside. Her girlfriend's outfit of choice was on in two minutes and with a quick look in the mirror to check to make sure her hasty dressing didn't mess her hair up, she ran back towards the living room just as someone buzzed the apartment.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Miss Lopez. My name is Gregory, I'm here on behalf of Miss Pierce. She asks you come down immediately."_Santana grabbed her phone from the couch and grabbed her purse on the way out. She considered taking the elevator but knew, if it wasn't already on her floor, by the time it showed up she could already be downstairs.

Stepping out of the front door of the apartment complex a man in a suit stood next to a town car. The man looked to be in his mid thirties, his hair was short and neat. He smiled and stuck his hand out towards her.

"Miss Lopez I presume? Right this way please." Santana shook the man's hand and allowed him to help her into the car.

"You look amazing!" Brittany was sitting in a seat facing her. She still wore the clothes she'd laid out this morning, but her hair was straightened and pinned back slightly. She had light make-up on that Santana knew wasn't still there from earlier.

"Thanks B. You look really cute. You know how I feel about your hair like that." Santana groaned slightly. "So, can I get the good morning kiss I missed this morning?" Brittany nodded happily, leaning forward, she placed one hand on the seat next to Santana and her other hand wrapped around Santana's neck to pull her forward. Her lips slipped between Santana's, their tongues quickly finding each other as the kiss heated up.

When Brittany pulled back, Santana's head fell forward, searching for more contact.

"Sorry San, but we've arrived at the first part of your surprise." As she said that the door opened and Gregory's hand slipped through the door to help the girls out of the car.

Brittany gave Gregory a hug and kiss on the cheek when she got out. Santana watched with suspicious eyes. She'd never heard Brittany mention anyone named Gregory or Greg or any kind of plausible nickname.

"Ready babe?" Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana's waist.

"I'll be ready when you tell me who Gregory is." Santana turned to look at Brittany when she heard the girl giggle.

"I should have known you'd do this. He's a friend from school, a dancer and very much NOT each other's types. According to him we're on the same fence and same teams. Not really sure what that meant since none of us like or play baseball but he's really nice and he drives that car as a side job but he said I could use his services for free for tonight." Santana understood what Britt was trying to say, but felt the need to clarify Gregory's statement for Brittany.

"He meant all three of us are gay Britt. We're on the rainbow and unicorns side of the fence playing on team gay. Like Kurt from High School." Brittany's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well that explains EVERYTHING. All the girls in my class think he's so cute but he never pays any attention to them, I just thought he was shy until I told him about you and then him and I became instant friends." Santana smiled at the innocence of her girlfriend.

"I love you Britt." Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany briefly before snuggling back into Brittany's embrace.

"I love you too. Now, stop distracting me I'm on a surprise mission." Brittany lead the girl towards the park they would take walks in during finals week. It would calm them down enough to reboot and get back to studying or writing papers. The path was along a riverbank, in the summers Brittany would drag Santana out to feed the ducks. The path was paved and lined with trees, a handful of gazebos were scattered along the water's edge. As they walked Brittany pulled Santana closer to her, her head resting on top of Santana's.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah B, you know you can tell me anything."

"I think you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I don't know how I got so lucky to have met someone like you so early in life and to actually get to keep you for as long as I have. You amaze me every day." Santana blushed at the compliments.

"No Britt, I'm lucky. I know I'm such a hard ass to most people but you've always seen right through me. You take care of me and keep me grounded. I will never know how to express my thanks for never giving up on me."

"Santana, I should be thanking you. When everyone was calling me stupid, you stood up for me, you taught me nearly everything I know and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. You've always been able to explain things to me better than anyone else ever could. Your badassness may be a front, but you've taught me how to be stronger for myself. I calm you down and you toughen me up."

Brittany smiled as her arm slid from Santana's waist and reached down to take her hand. She was always amazed at how well their hands fit together, like perfect puzzle pieces that were only made for each other. As difficult as puzzles were for Brittany sometimes, this was one she always knew she had done right.

As they walked Santana could hear music playing from one of the gazebos ahead of them. She didn't recognize the song at all and tried to hear it but it was too quiet to pick up any words.

"Who's playing music? I doesn't even look like anyone else is out here." Brittany's grip tightened on her hand, she heard the girl take in a deep breath before loosening the grip. She was about to ask if Brittany was okay.

Brittany began singing, the words fitting perfectly with the tune playing which started to get louder as they neared a gazebo that had lights wrapped around the table.  
><em>"I love how you curse when I wake you up, and sweetly demand that I fill your cup." <em>

Santana laughed, remembering their morning routine.

_"I follow your cool gun powder glare, honey you lay me bare. You're the girl of my dreams and a pistol it seems, but you shoot me straight and true. Time to lay down my bets, Oh I put all my money on you." _

Brittany stopped in front of the gazebo and turned Santana around in her arms so they were face to face.

_"When I'm in the dark, girl, you bring me light. It seems like you're almost, always right." _

Brittany smirked and laughed a little.

_"So keep boxing my ears when I sew them shut. Baby you sure are tough."_

Brittany grabbed Santana's hands and placed up around her neck, her hands wrapped around Santana's waist as she pulled them closer and into a dance.

_"You're the girl of my dreams and a pistol it seems, but you shoot me straight and true. Time to lay down my fears, honey I feel so safe around you."_

Brittany leaned down to claim the full lips of her girlfriend. She noticed tears were welling up in Santana's eyes and reached a hand up to wipe them away. Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany shook her head. She brought a hand up to cup Santana's cheek, her thumb dragging lazily across the soft skin, catching a few rogue tears.

_"If the tiller man taught me anything, It's that a hard-headed woman is what I need." Brittany winked. "To help me to always do my best. Baby my life is blessed."_Brittany spun Santana and pulled her back in placing kisses up Santana's neck towards her ear. As the music continued, she kept her lips close to Santana's ear.

_"You're the girl of my dreams. Darling, please wear this ring. You're an angel through and through. Time to lay down my life, Honey, I'd do it gladly for you." _

Santana stopped dancing as her brain registered the words that were just whispered. Brittany had stood back, her blue eyes staring directly into watery brown, there seemed to be a bit of apprehension and excitement behind the tears. Before singing the final lines Brittany dropped down to one knee, took Santana's hands in one of hers and reached into her right pocket.

_"Time to lay down my life, Honey I'd do it gladly for you." _

Tears fell down both girls' faces, Santana pulled on of her hands out of Brittany's grasp to wipe as many of the tears as she could, laughing when she realized it was a useless task.

"Britt, what..."

"Santana, you have been there for me through everything. You kept me from failing my classes in High School, you taught me to stand up for myself when people called me stupid and you showed me how to be stronger as a person. You are everything to me. Baby I can't imagine living my life with out you, not waking up to you every morning, not having you demand coffee from beneath the covers. We have been each other's firsts for all of the momentous occasions and I want to continue being each other's firsts and lasts. First kiss in the morning and last at night. First wives and preferably last with none in the middle." Brittany laughed. "I realize that's a bit um... what's the word where I'm assuming something?"

"Presumptuous babe." Santana wanted to put Brittany out of her nervous misery but found it to be far too adorable and opted to wait it out a little bit longer. She could feel Brittany's hand shaking around hers.

"Yeah, presumptuous." Brittany mimicked slowly. "I realize I am being that, but.." Brittany looked down at their hands, seeming to forget what she was saying. "I love you with everything that I am, you're my soulmate Santana. I've known since I was six when you let me have the mac and cheese colored crayon so I could color my rubber duck picture."

Santana laughed at the memory, Brittany said she wanted to mix her two favorite things. She wanted to glue noodles and cheese to the picture but their teacher didn't allow it. Brittany noticed Santana had travelled down memory lane and tugged her hands to regain her attention.

"Sorry babe. Continue, and you can stand up." Santana tried pulling her up but Brittany wildly shook her head.

"Ever since that day, you've been my only favorite thing." Brittany took a deep breath and pulled her hand out of her pocket, her fingers flipped open the small box to reveal a white gold band wrapped around a circular diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side. "Santana, will you be my first and last everything for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

Santana dropped down to her knees to get at eye level with Brittany, and because she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"Yes. Over and over until I am no longer breathing. I'll marry you every day for the rest of our lives if you want me to. I love you so much baby Britt-Britt. I've never wanted you to be anything other than my first or last." Santana pulled Brittany towards her, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues fought as their hands gripped tightly to each other, tears falling and mixing across their cheeks. Santana reveled in the salty taste of tears in their kiss. Brittany was the one to break the kiss.

"So, really? Yes?" Brittany's eyes furrowed with worry as she made sure Santana wasn't going to second guess her response. She took notice of the sparks in Santana's eyes, the smile created wrinkles next to her eyes and how her nose scrunched as she bit her lip when she nodded.

The girls stayed there, on their knees for a few minutes before Brittany realized she still hadn't put the ring on Santana's fingers. Brittany quickly stood, brushing her knees and holding her hand out to help Santana to her feet.

"Give me your hand." Brittany's voice was hoarse and shaky. Her hand shaking as she held Santana's. She pulled the ring out, setting the box on the picnic table next to her. Santana finally took the time to admire the ring as Brittany slipped it onto her finger. It was even more than she'd ever imagined, she didn't know how Brittany could afford a ring this beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"Brittany, it's beautiful. But.." Brittany's face fell, her eyes downcast. "NO, no baby, I was just going to ask how you could afford something like this. I don't deserve a ring this beautiful. This must have cost a fortune baby. I love it though, it's more than I could ever dream of." Santana placed a reassuring kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany looked up from behind her lashes, a bashful blush coloring her cheeks. She bit her lip, nervous for what she was about to reveal to Santana to merely nodded in response. "I've had my eye on this ring since we were sixteen. I started saving my allowance when I was ten for a new mountain bike, when my parents got me one, it was for a car, then my parents gave me theirs and by that time I knew this was what I needed to save my money for. It was the one thing I knew I could get on my own. When I worked at that book store a few summers ago I put all of the money aside from that and everything just added up from there until now."

Brittany shrugged.

"And you deserve more than this, you deserve everything and I wish I could give you more." Santana noticed the sad look in Brittany's eyes as they shifted to the side.

"Britt look at me." Brittany looked back to Santana, seeing the undying love behind them calmed her slightly. "You give me everything I could ever need just by being here. I've never wanted anything more than you. I am yours, always always. Unconditionally forever. Proudly so." Brittany's face lit up at the words she remembered speaking to Santana years ago in the hallways of McKinley.

"OH! I have dinner for us!" Brittany pulled Santana to the table and shoved her down onto the seat.

"Damn Britt, is this anyway to treat your fiancée?" Santana smirked.

"Mmmm, say it again." Brittany purred, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders from behind, swinging around to sit in her lap, one hand grabbing the bag she'd been looking for.

"You are my fiancée and I am your fiancée. We are engaged." Santana's lips ghosted up Brittany's neck, her tongue flicking against her ear lobe. "I love you more than anything in the world. Now, what's for dinner?"

"You get all adorable and romantic and then that damn stomach chimes in." Brittany laughed poking Santana's stomach. Brittany slid the bag towards Santana.  
>"Alright piggy, open it and get your final surprise for the night."<p>

Santana cautiously opened the bag, the smell of breadsticks pummeled her senses.

"BREADSTIX? Oh. My. God. How'd you even get this here, it's still warm and fresh!" Brittany felt like she'd just given Santana ownership to Breadsticks with the way she was acting.

"I had a bit of help from Quinn to deliver it here right before we got here."

"Wait, is Q here too somewhere?" Santana's eyes darted around in the darkness of the park. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of anyone seeing the intimate moment they'd just shared.

"No babe, don't worry. She had to go get Rachel from her voice lessons or something."

"Well, I'm sure by now Quinn is giving her a different kind of voice lesson." Brittany swatted at Santana. "What? You and I both know those two have been sleeping together since junior year in High School. I've saw the way they tried to hide their leering, they absolutely SUCKED at it. Now, it's as if those pent up feelings are exploding all over the place. It's disgusting!" Santana thoughtlessly took a bite out of a breadstick, her mind wandered with her eyes over to the new jewelry on her hand.

"Let's not talk about them and just enjoy the rest of the night. Please?" Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, pulling her close, pouting and batting her eye lashes.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm calling Q to hound her about it." Brittany gave her a stern look. "And thank her for delivering this amazing feast of the greatest thing ever invented."

"Good. As long as this surprise isn't more important to you than the first." Brittany teased.

"Knowing I have you forever tops anything Breadstix has ever done for me." Santana winked. The girls started eating their dinner in a blissful silence, Santana's fingers mindlessly playing with the ring as she ate. Brittany watched her the whole time, pride swelling in her chest every time Santana's fingers played with the ring.

_Best investment ever. I can't wait to start planning the wedding, maybe Santana will let me have a duck as a ring bearer._ Brittany thought. This was the happiest she had ever felt, and the happiest she thought she would ever feel, at least until their wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Credit: Pistol- Dustin Kensrue<strong>

**Special thanks to my friends Sara & Travis (who know nothing about this story) for introducing me to this song at their wedding. :)**

**Review please, I know you read it if you got this far. No matter what you have to say, if it's "this is good." or "you suck, this was terrible." I will take it!** **I worry when people don't review**,** I don't know if what I wrote was good or not haha**


End file.
